A Human's Wish is Granted
by webcam875
Summary: This story has been stuck in my head ever since I read Long Shadows the day it came out. Rated M for Language. R&R.
1. Prologue

**A Human's Wish is Granted**

**By: Webcam875**

**A/N: I would like to say before you start to read the story, that the Prologue is basically what I experienced at the time of the tornado warning... except for the part that would be obvious enough... (the part that IS NOT what I experienced will be marked by this symbol: -_-) Granted, if this did happen, none of you would be reading this right now. So, I'm just happy to say that I am alive and WILL be alive for many many years. Without further ado, here is my new masterpiece! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Warriors series. If I did the series would suck ass.**

**Exclaimer: To those who don't like the story, don't read it.**

**Side Note: Mother Nature can be a bitch sometimes**

Prologue

The time was 7:04 p.m. when the first tornado warning was sent out on the news... I didn't pay any attention to it. My parents did. My mom was putting on a pair of water-proof boots that I had never seen before. I heard her constantly mutter to herself as she was putting them on, "Just in case... just in case..."

My dad was more worried about the wood that was covered up with a light sky blue tarp over it with cement blocks holding it in place. He ran out there at 7:18 p.m. to put more cement blocks on there. Me, my mom, and my German Shepard/Golden Retriever mix dog Cotton, were watching him from my parent's bedroom window. As we were watching him, the phone rang. It was a Weather Warning call. It said that there is a tornado that has touched down in the western Ballard County area... WE were in that area. My mom ran to the front door and yelled at dad to come back in. She told me to stay in the room with Cotton. Now you're probably wondering what I felt and thought throughout this whole ordeal? My breath was calm. My heartbeat was slightly lower than normal. The thing is, I didn't fear Death. If it was my time to leave and be re birthed as an animal of my choosing, so be it. I could sense my dog's worry, even though she tried to hide it behind a cheerful bark and a wagging tail. I could see the worry in her eyes. When mom let me leave the bedroom it was 7:24 p.m. I saw on News Channel 6 that a tornado warning was in effect until 7:30 p.m. They had completely forgotten about the one had already landed in our area. I didn't...

"Starclan..." I muttered to myself, "If you can hear my voice and it is my time to leave... I wish to join Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw in their journeys throughout the Power of Three series. I wish to experience what they experience. I also wish that I could still have the entire Power of Three series memorized in my mind. I wish to prevent anything terrible from happening. That is my wish. Make it so..."

(Read A/N up top if you don't know what this symbol means)

As I was muttering this to myself, I failed to noticed that the weather was becoming more dangerous. I also failed to hear the noise of a train getting closer and closer to my home. The thing is, there are no railroad tracks within 50 miles of my house. I heard my dad yelling for me to get up. When I didn't he grabbed Cotton and ran to his truck. My mom started to violently shake me to get me out of my self-induced trance. When I woke up I ran outside, with no shoes on, to mom's trailblazer. I stopped when I was halfway there and turned around to face the north, straight into the Whirlwind of Death. Mom continued to run for the car. When she got in they yelled for me to get in. I just stood there and spoke softly, yet the sound that my mouth made carried for miles.

"Starclan... I have given you my Wish! Make it so!"

Right after I said that lightning struck down not mere feet from me. I didn't even flinch. I didn't move at all. Another struck down just inches from my body. Again, I didn't move. The tornado was just in front of me, yet I didn't change my mind, I didn't look back. I could no longer hear the cries of my mother and the saddened swearing of my father. I could already feel the hazy Darkness cloud my thinking. I could see Darkness try to cloud my vision as well. Still, I didn't move... As I felt my mind and spirit leave my human body forever, I heard a faint voice. Not one from my Mother or of my Father. But from a voice of a being that has died long before my birth. A voice, of one of my ancestors.

"You have made your wish, Austin. It has been made so... Everything that you have asked for will be given to you once you are reborn. Oh... May Starclan light your path young one."

"Yours as well."

_Yours as well..._

**Tell me what you think... and yes I am fine. You're reading this aren't you?**

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Warriors series. If I did the series would suck ass.**

**Exclaimer: To those who don't like the story, don't read it.**

**Side Note: Characters that seem out of character are 9999999999.99% my fault. The 0000000000.09% is my imaginations fault. CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

Chapter 1: Light of Shadows

{~ Leafpool (Dream)~}

"Arise, Leafpool of Thunderclan."

I knew I was in a dream. I also recognized the voice: Bluestar.

"It's been a while, Bluestar." I said, bowing my head in respect.

"We do not have time for formalities, Leafpool. I have come here because I have a prophecy from Starclan."

"Very well, what is it?"

She stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear, "The Light of Shadows will awake in your den."

After she said that she walked off in the distance with the slowly receding pale moonlight against her fur. I stood there with a confused expression on my face. I was abruptly awoken by a paw rapidly shaking me. I jumped up and saw Brambleclaw standing next to me.

"What is it Brambleclaw?" I asked through a yawn.

"It's my kits! They've gone missing!" He answered quickly.

I ran out without a word with Brambleclaw right behind me. _Starclan! You are NOT taking my kits from me! _Together, we ran towards the nearest patrol, unaware that a pair of icy blue eyes were watching us the whole time.

{~? POV~}

I woke up just past dawn. _Man! It feels like a train hit me! Oh sweet irony... _I tried to stand up but constantly fell back down.

I muttered under my breath, "Why the fuck can't I stand up?"

I looked down at my legs and saw that they were covered with fur. My hands were replaced with paws. By the shape I would guess they were cat paws. I turned my head to see that a tail was calmly moving back and forth. _Most people would freak out right. But, I have no need to freak out... my wish was granted! Now where's Thunderclan? But before I do anything else, I need to learn how to do multiple things: walk, run, fight, climb, and hunt. Lets get started with walking._

I started to slowly get up by using my back legs lift myself. I then placed one paw in front of the other. _Easier than I thought! Walking: Check! Now, running._

"This one might be slightly more difficult. I'm gonna wing it." It didn't work out all that good. I ended up in river. It took me a little over an hour to get running down. _Running: Check! Now, fighting._

It took me less than five minutes to learn how to sheathe and unsheathe my claws. I started on the basic swipes and kicks. In less than two hours I had most of them memorized. I then got started on the more advanced moves. It took me more than three hours to do this. _Fighting: Check but needs work. Now, climbing. Good thing I'm in the forest._

I unsheathed my claws and ran up the tree, grabbing the bark with my claws. As I was doing this I was making up a completely new history and name for my catself. Let's start off fresh. My name is Night. I am a loner. I do not have a den. My wish is to join Thunderclan, if I can find them that is. I just need to find the gorge. My mother and father are both dead. My mother's name was Flight. My father's name was Night. My father had this tradition of naming the first born son after himself. I have been traveling ever since they have died. Once that was finished I had already had hunting down as well as an unaddressed goal: fishing.

"Now... to find the gorge. First, find the lake." I was in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees. I used my sharp hearing to hear the water lap at the shore. I followed the sound and soon reached a dark, hard stone that ended at a large piece of wood branching out to the water. _Now what did they call these things? Oh yeah... a road and a boat dock. Seeing how I was surrounded by Pine trees earlier, I would have to say that I am in Shadowclan territory. Which means that I should continue along the shore-line until I reach the Ancient Oak. Shouldn't be too long, should it? _I was walking for well over an hour when I noticed that the sun was getting lower and lower in the sky. _Man I've got to get to Ancient Oak quick! _Literally, right after I said that, the Ancient Oak came into my view. _Great timing! Now in the morning, I need to get up before the dawn patrol and wait for them to catch my scent. Wait a second... __if I'm involved with the Power of Three... then that mean... _My eyes widened. _Fuck! Those fox cubs! I've got to find them before the Three do! _I ran off into the forest but I got snagged in a bramble bush. I saw and heard two cats run past me.

"We've got to find them before the fox cubs do!" The cat in front yelled.

"I know that Leafpool! Don't you think that I'm worried about my own kits!" The second yelled back.

_Leafpool and Brambleclaw! _I froze when I saw Brambleclaw stop to sniff the air. He turned his head in my direction. His amber eyes bore into my icy blue ones. I felt a prickling at the back of my head.

"_Who are you and why are you watching us?" Brambleclaw thought/said._

"_My name is Night. I, too, am looking for them." I replied calmly._

"_Then get out of there!"_

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm stuck."_

"_Fine! Hold on for a second!"_

"_Like I'm going anywhere!"_

He ran off in the direction Leafpool ran and came back a moments later with her. They then both got me unstuck and we all three ran towards the fox trap. As we were running, Leafpool asked, "So... who are you?"

I took a quick look at her and replied, "My name is Night. And I know where they could be."

They both stopped at looked me. Brambleclaw was the first to speak, "Then where are they, Night?"

"They are trying to get rid of the fox cubs themselves." I replied.

They both looked at me with shocked looks on their faces. Leafpool tried to speak but I interrupted her, "We don't have time for this, now come on!" I ran off towards the fox cub's den and they followed. On the way I heard the sound of rustling in the bushes. _The Three will always be kits I guess. _I sighed and stopped. I turned towards the sound and opened up the bushes to reveal the trio of travelers. They had almost made it to the den. I leaned forward and whispered to all three of them, "You guys had better get back to camp. Lionkit, Hollykit, be sure to lead your blind brother, okay?" They all stared up at me in confusion and shock, but slowly nodded. I turned back to Brambleclaw and Leafpool and said, "Get these three to your camp. I'll get rid of the foxes." They nodded and did as I asked. I took a final look at the Three and ran towards the den.

When I had made it to the den, it was already nighttime. I took in the scents and found out that they were still there. I hissed at the entrance and quickly ran to the exit at the back. The three fox cubs ran up at me and I rapidly attacked all of them. They all ran towards Shadowclan territory. When that was over I headed back to the Ancient Oak and laid down to sleep off the night. _Phase one: Looking good!_

**Tell me what you think! Graduation is tomorrow and so is the last day of school! YAY! R&R. Please vote on my poll!**

{~Webcam875~}

OUT!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Warriors series. If I did the series would suck ass.**

**Exclaimer: To those who don't like the story, don't read it.**

**Side Note: Characters that seem out of character are 9999999999.99% my fault. The 0000000000.09% is my imaginations fault. CONTAINS SPOILERS! SUMMER BREAK!**

Chapter 2: The Light of Shadows Wakes up

{~Night~}

I was forcibly woken up by multiple somethings jumping on me. I jumped up saw the Three running and bouncing around me.

"Why did you three wake me up?" I asked sternly.

I saw Jaykit lean towards Hollykit and whispered, "I told you he would be mad."

"Still waiting for my answer." I said.

Lionkit stepped forward and said, "We just never got the chance to thank you for getting rid of those fox cubs."

I nodded and said, "Well seeing how I'm already up, I might as well take back to your camp."

All three nodded and turned towards the forest. I snuck up behind Jaykit and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. He started to squirm and protest but stopped when he realized it was no use. Lionkit and Hollykit just purred in amusement. As we were walking through the forest to the gorge, I sensed that we were being followed. I gently put Jaykit down and turned to face who was stalking us. It turns out that Badger cubs were following us. I tensed up and whispered to all three of them, "Get to your camp and get Brambleclaw, I may need him."

Lionkit said, "But they're just cubs."

"And where there are cubs, there are mothers. Now get him!"

They all took off in the direction of the camp. When they were out of sight, the mother ran out from the bushes and forced her cubs to hide. She then charged me, I jumped out of the way but she countered with a slash to my side. I was thrown into a tree. I heard a snap and exclaimed, "Was that the tree or my spine!"

The mother charged me again but I ducked below her blow and started to strike at her chest. I failed to notice that she started to fall towards me. I jumped out of the way a single heartbeat before she would've landed on top of me. With my adrenaline fading I inspected the wound on my side. It was deeper than I thought as I felt a wave of dizziness pass over me. Before I passed out I saw a dark brown color lean towards me. I heard it mumble some words before I blacked out.

{~Leafpool (Earlier)~}

I was quickly woken up from my cat nap when a voice entered my dreams.

"Leafpool! Wake up!"

I felt multiple bodies running all over me when noticed that they were my kits.

"Yes... what is it?" I said through a yawn.

Lionkit walked up to me and said, "We were wondering if you had any honeycomb for us."

I purred and said, "Ahhh... I spoil you three too much. But no, I don't."

Their ears and tails dropped in disappointment. Hollykit walked up and asked, "Then can we help you look for some herbs today?" All of their tails immediately perked up at the possibility of leaving camp.

I sighed and said, "As long as Brambleclaw comes with us."

They all started jumping around at the ability to leave camp. I chuckled and thought, _I can't believe that these little over excited kits are my own. I will NEVER leave you. I promise... _I sat up and stretched , making the sleep leave my bones.

"Let's go find him, shall we?" They all nodded like crazy. We left the den together and went to go look for him. We found him talking with Firestar outside the Leader's den. They ran up to him and started to beg him to agree. It took him awhile but he eventually gave in. As Brambleclaw walked towards me I saw Firestar look at them in amusement. He then rolled his eyes and walked towards Sandstorm.

{~3rd Person POV~}

As they headed out of the camp, Hollykit and Lionkit looked around in awe at the sight before them. Jaykit, on the other hand, was slowly moving his head, sniffing the air. He may be blind, but he can use his other senses make a mental picture of the area before him. Leafpool and Brambleclaw were watching them interest.

"I wish I could their energy, couldn't you?" Brambleclaw asked Leafpool.

"Yea, I could. Anyway, why don't we do what we came out here for?" Leafpool replied.

"Sure. Come on you three, you wanted to help Leafpool gather herbs didn't you?" Brambleclaw asked the three energetic kits. They looked at each other. They looked back at Brambleclaw and Leafpool and nodded vigorously. Brambleclaw laughed and let Leafpool explain what the different herbs looked like and what herbs to do and do NOT touch. They all ran off in different directions. With their destination in mind, they met up near the Ancient Oak. Just inside some bushes, they were congratulating each other on how they 'lost' Leafpool and Brambleclaw. Lionkit was looking around while the other two were talking. As he was looking around, he saw a figure slumped against the Ancient Oak. He realized that it was Night, asleep. He convinced the others to try wake him up. They succeeded. He was pretty upset, but eventually decided to take them back to Thunderclan's camp. On the way there, three badger cubs were following them. They were ordered to go find Brambleclaw. They ran off towards where they were at earlier. They found him and quickly told him what happened. He told them to return to camp and tell Leafpool. He ran off in the direction that they came from. When he got there, he found a mother badger unconscious, and Night almost unconscious with a deep slash across his side. He drug him back to camp.

{~Leafpool~}

I was, once again, awoken by my kits. They all started to talk at the same time.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! One at a time!"

They told me what had happened. When they finished I forced them to return to the nursery. I then gathered the herbs that I might need. A few minutes later, Brambleclaw walked in with Night on his back. Night had a nasty slash on his side. While I treated him, I noticed that Night had a snowy white under side, with a pitch black over side. It was nighttime when he had woken up. Right then and there, I remembered the prophecy that Bluestar had told me this morning. _The Light of Shadows will awake in your den..._

**Tell me what you think! Also, vote on my poll! I need at least 11 votes in order to continue my story!**

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Warriors series. If I did the series would suck ass.**

**Exclaimer: To those who don't like the story, don't read it.**

**Side Note: Characters that seem out of character are 9999999999.99% my fault. The 0000000000.09% is my imaginations fault. CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

Chapter 3: I meet a Demon cat

{~Night (Before he wakes up)~}

"Get up." A hazy voice ordered me.

I remained laying on my side. "I said GET UP!"

I was harshly kicked in my stomach as I came through. When I got up I realized that I was in a clearly. The grass was dead and withered. The surrounding trees were dead and leafless. There was a river full of a strange red liquid to the right. The river was full of blood. There was also a dense fog that enabled me to see only a few feet in front of me. I automatically knew where I was: The Dark Forest. In front of my vision, was the one cat that I wished to never meet: Tigerstar. His eyes were slowly going over my face as I tried to keep my face appearing calm and unfazed. Which wasn't hard. I sat down and he started to slowly circle around me. Obviously looking over me for... something, but what? When he got back into the front of my vision, I saw him smirk and pretend to slash at my face. I didn't flinch. He retracted his claws and sat down as well.

Looking me dead in the eyes he asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Being smart enough to play it safe, shrugged.

"My name is Tigerstar. I am one of the numerous past leaders of Shadowclan. Do you recognize me now?"

"Tell me, Tigerstar. How does it feel to have a kittypet for a brother-in-law?" I asked.

He growled and sheathed his claws. "I am not in the mood, Rogue."

I growled back and said, "My name is Night."

He pretended to not hear me as he unsheathed his claws and asked, "The Thunderclan leader is nothing more than a foolish cat that does nothing more than lie to his clanmates and the other clans. Do not trust him."

"Will do." I said sarcastically.

He noticed the sarcasm at ran at me with teeth and claws ready. I jolted awake and felt moss under me. I was in a medicine den, with Leafpool staring at me.

**Tell me what you think! Sorry it's so short!**

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


End file.
